


Young and Beautiful

by storyofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, First Time, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: War isn't easy. Running from death isn't easy. The weight of everything is falling on Harry and Hermione, so they turn to each other for comfort.---She tried to remember the good things, but that was getting more and more difficult as days passed. She had trouble looking at Harry and remembering the skinny boy on the train instead of the suffering near-man in front of her. He wasn’t that innocent child anymore. Neither of them were.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during HP7 after Ron leaves. It's not a happy story, but there are no bad guys here. No real HEA, so keep that in mind. Beta'd by hoarderoffandoms over on Tumblr.
> 
> Sort of based on "If the World Was Ending" by JP Saxe/Julia Michaels. I listened to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray for the vibe.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered through the darkness.

She could feel him breathing next to her. They’d taken to sleeping in one bed in order to conserve heat and energy. They already weren’t eating enough, so they needed as much sleep as they could get. Huddling under the blankets for warmth helped.

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice wasn’t even groggy with sleep.

They had seen a man selling Christmas trees when they went in search of food earlier that day. It was a testament to how long they’d been on the run. 

“I can't remember how it felt the first time I held my wand.”

“Hermione…” Harry murmured, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his middle and burrowed into his chest.

“Or the euphoria of mastering a new spell. I can’t envision Hagrid’s smile.”

In his silence, she tried to remember the good things, but that was getting more and more difficult as days passed. She had trouble looking at Harry and remembering the skinny boy on the train instead of the suffering near-man in front of her. He wasn’t that innocent child anymore. Neither of them were.

When he spoke, she could feel the rumbling in his chest. "Those fights we had seem silly now, don't they? Not speaking to each other over a broom or a book or a professor."

Hermione nodded, enjoying the feeling of his hands running up and down her back. "I miss it, really."

He pulled back to look at her. "You miss fighting with me?"

"Of course not. But I do miss the days when an atrocious amount of homework was our biggest problem. I wish I had appreciated them a bit more. It all seems so irrelevant," she heaved a sigh, moving her hands to fiddle with a stray string on the front of his jumper. "Now here we are, Undesirable #1 and Undesirable #2 on the run from a vile monster while we try to figure out the impossible."

"I don't think you're undesirable, Hermione," Harry's voice was thick with emotion.

Hermione looked up, but couldn't quite decipher the emotions that flitted across his face.

"Harry…" she trailed off. From anyone else, that would have sounded like a horribly cheesy line. But at this point in their lives, in their friendship, Harry made it sound like the truth. 

His glasses sat slightly askew, which wasn't new given that he'd started sleeping in them. They both slept in jumpers and kept their jeans within reach for dressing quickly. It was all in case they had to leave as fast as possible. Every minute counted now.

Every moment counted.

She’s not sure who initiated the kiss, but Harry’s mouth on hers was... comforting. It didn’t heat her skin or run fire through her veins. It felt more like a warm bath in the prefect's washroom or taking your shoes off at the end of a long day. Harry tasted like butterbeer on a Hogsmeade weekend. He tasted like winning the House Cup. He tasted like full marks on her O.W.Ls and knitting hats for house-elves.

One of Harry’s hands cupped her cheek and she shuddered. She needed this. She needed to shut her brain off, if only for a little while. She wanted to forget about the world outside the tent and lose herself in her best friend. From the way Harry was kissing her, he felt the same way.

When Hermione deepened the kiss, Harry groaned, pushing her onto her back. He rolled on top of her and she spread her legs so Harry could fit himself between them. She pulled away from the kiss on a gasp when his weight settled over her. Neither of them was wearing pants, so only thin pieces of cotton separated their most intimate parts.

He raised himself up just enough to look at her. She saw the question in his green eyes and nodded. He was still pressed against her. Lowering himself down to support his weight on one arm, he kissed her again.

She shivered when his hips rolled into hers. He growled when she nipped at his lip. She moaned when his free hand trailed down her side. He thrust against her harder when she ran her hands through his hair.

When Harry reached the bottom of her jumper, he slipped under the hem and grazed the bare skin of her stomach. She bucked against him, and his hand became firmer, holding her midriff. He buried his face in her neck and started kissing the juncture, finding a spot that made her melt.

Somewhere, in the back of Hermione’s mind, she couldn’t quite believe that it was Harry here on top of her, that it was Harry caressing her skin, thrusting against her, making her wet. Outside of kissing and little petting, this was new territory. She’d always fantasized about...She’d always figured it would be...Well. That didn’t matter much now, did it?

She was broken from her reverie when he moved suddenly, shifting his weight from one arm to the other. This time, his free hand trailed down the center of her body but didn’t stop at the hem of her jumper. He traced the edge of her knickers, then slipped his thumb inside and found the heat of her core.

Harry was looking into her eyes now, holding her gaze as his thumb began to play with her clit. She jerked and moaned. She could feel how wet she was. When she closed her eyes in pleasure, he kissed her again. Sliding off of her lightly, he fumbled slightly as he adjusted his hand so that he was moving two fingers against her now. 

Hermione would have thought that it would take longer, but it was clear that Harry had done this before. As his ministrations progressed, she found herself moving against his hand, chasing her orgasm.

When she came, Harry kissed her through the keening sound she made. As she came down from her orgasm, shuddering against him, Harry kissed her through that too. The orgasm certainly wasn’t her first, but it was the first she’d had from another’s hand. Her heart pounded with the intensity of it.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him. Her heartbeat had finally slowed, but the look she saw made it quicken again. His face was flush and his eyes were blown with lust.

They were still under the blanket, still in their jumpers and underthings. It wasn’t at all how she imagined this would go, but then, ‘in a tent with her best friend while on the run for their lives’ hadn’t been part of the picture either.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she cupped Harry’s cheek and placed a peck on his lips before moving her hand down to caress him through his shorts. He was hard and, while he wasn’t huge, his size was still a bit intimidating.

Hermione freed his erection, pulling his cock through the opening of his shorts. She stroked a few times. Although she had no real idea what she was doing, Harry’s thrusts into her hand made her feel more confident.

He kissed her briefly and moved back on top of her, rolling his hips against hers.

He pulled her knickers to the side and slid the head of his cock through her wetness. Holding the tip to her entrance, he paused. When their eyes met, she saw the questions he was holding back. Was she sure? What would it mean for them? Did she want to keep going?

Hermione just nodded and grabbed her wand, casting a quick contraceptive charm and tossing it back down onto the floor

Harry let go of his cock and thrust gently, but missed, sliding up against her instead. He huffed and hung his head for a moment. Any other time, Hermione may have laughed.

He grabbed himself and slowly guided his cock into her, then moved to rest his weight on both hands on either side of her head. When he met resistance, he leaned down to kiss her. The small snap of his hips and sharp pain surprised her, though she supposed it shouldn’t have. He paused again, allowing her to adjust before he continued.

When he was fully seated inside her, they both just lay there for a moment. Hermione felt so full and the pain of losing her virginity was still stinging. She almost smiled as she looked at Harry. He had let out a low whimper and was shaking with the effort to hold back, to be a gentleman. For the first time, she realized that this was likely Harry’s first time too, contrary the relative skill he’d shown earlier. 

Despite the ache, she shifted and moved her legs around his hips, encouraging him to move. His thrusts were slow at first and slightly awkward, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to move.

Hermione ran her hands lightly up and down his back as he slowly found a rhythm. His jumper was soft against the palms of her hands and the inside of her thighs. His hips moved more quickly and a pleasurable aspect joined the pain she still felt.

It wasn’t perfect. A few of Harry’s thrusts hit her at an awkward angle and his deep breaths were heavy against her face.

But, as Harry lowered himself more fully onto her and buried his head in her shoulder, she was okay with the fact that it wasn’t perfect. She liked the feeling of his weight on top of hers. She liked the kisses he placed on her neck and shoulder. She liked the moments when his hips moved in just the right way and hit just the right spots.

His thrusts became quicker and more erratic, his moans grew louder, and she knew he wasn’t able to hold back any longer. She placed one hand on the back of his head and one on his lower back, holding him tightly to her.

His hips stuttered and he thrust one, two, three more times before he stilled within her. 

“Hermione…” Harry’s voice cracked. It was the first time either of them had spoken since they’d kissed. When he lifted his head and their gazes met, she saw tears there.

She winced slightly as he pulled out of her. It’s true she hadn’t had a second orgasm but it had still felt nice, despite the sore ache of core.

Harry rolled off of her, tucked himself back into his shorts, and arranged them so that she was spooned in front of him.

They fell silent again. Were words really needed? She couldn’t remember the first time she held a wand. She couldn’t remember Hagrid’s happy grin or the way McGonagall looked when she secretly approved of something.

And she’d just lost her virginity to her best friend while a war waged outside and death inevitably loomed ahead of them. She didn’t regret it. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. But... 

She felt, more than heard, Harry’s sob as he finally let his tears fall. When he held her tighter, she let out cries of her own and gripped his arm. They cried together. They cried for Dumbledore and Moody. They cried for Ginny and Neville at Hogwarts. They cried for the childhood worries that seemed so irrelevant now.

They took comfort in each other’s arm and Hermione chose not to think about what this might mean. She chose not to think about how she’d lost her virginity to her best friend. She chose not to think about what it might mean for the future. She packed all of it up in a box and shoved it to the corner of her mind because her parents were in Australia and Ron had abandoned them and the hunt for Horcruxes wasn’t going anywhere. Harry was the only thing she had left.

It was perhaps an hour later when their tears stopped falling and their breathing evened out.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered through the darkness.

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice still wasn’t groggy with sleep.

“It feels like the world is ending.”


End file.
